


Loyalty

by Kedavranox



Series: Dark Arts LDWS [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Arts, Death Eaters, Gen, Poision, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedavranox/pseuds/Kedavranox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barty pushes his knee between Wormtail's thighs, and Wormtail makes a low, keening sound deep in his throat. Barty laughs and traces the shape of Wormtail's jaw with his fingernail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

**Prompt:**  Slow Acting Venom--  _Barty Crouch Jr & another canon character._  
 **Author:**  Kedavranox  
 **Title:**  Loyalty   
 **Word Count:**  442  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:**  N/A  
  


Loyalty

  
  
‘Know what this is?’ Barty asks, holding up the vial of dark, viscous liquid between his thumb and index finger.  
  
Wormtail swallows and shakes head slowly.  
  
‘It’s something I made myself.’   
  
Barty smiles thinly and presses his body against Wormtail's, so that their chests push against each other and the top of Wormtail's head is level with Barty’s chin.   
  
‘Some might call it poison,’ he continues. ‘But I think it’s more...subtle than that.’  
  
Wormtail grimaces and looks away, flattening himself against the wall behind him.   
  
Barty pushes his knee between Wormtail's thighs, and Wormtail makes a low, keening sound deep in his throat. Barty laughs and traces the shape of Wormtail's jaw with his fingernail.  
  
'Why, Wormtail, are you afraid of little, old me?'  
  
Wormtail breathes a shaky laugh. 'Not at all, Crouch,' he says. 'See, I'm only worried since you're keeping me from my task. It's my job to milk Nagini for the Dark Lord, and as usual, you're attempting to waylay me, only to make idle threats―’  
  
His words are cut of swiftly by the thin, pale hand that wraps around his throat, squeezing lightly, but with enough promise to make him quake.  
  
'Watch what you say, Wormtail,' Barty says softly. 'The Dark lord may be fooled by your sudden impulse to serve him, the way you ought to have done for the last thirteen years. But I know the truth.' He scratches his nail across Wormtail's cheek, enjoying the way Wormtail's breath catches in his throat, and the grimace on the other man's rat-shaped face.  
  
'It isn't loyalty,’ Barty says. ‘A coward like you doesn't even know the word. You've returned to the Dark Lord because you fear him.'  
  
Wormtail raises his eyebrow. 'And you don't?  
  
'Why would I? The Dark Lord and I are one and the same. How could I fear myself?’  
  
 _'Nutter'_  
  
Barty shoves his knee hard into Wormtail's groin and Wormtail's groans and doubles over weakly. Barty grabs Wormtail’s short, greasy hair and pulls his head upwards, waving the vial in his face once again.  
  
' _This_  is a potion that will kill you so slowly, you'll beg for death for weeks before it comes.’   
  
He traces the shape of Wormtail’s lips with the stoppered end of the vial, and Wormtail shuts his eyes tight, trying to worm away.  
  
‘If you fuck this up,’ Barty says softly. ‘If you fail the Dark Lord, I will pour this potion down your throat myself, do you understand?' He accompanies his last words with another vicious tug on Wormtail’s hair.  
  
Wormtail looks up at him, his eyes burning with hate and says, in a very small voice-- 'Yes.'


End file.
